Essence-Omnion
Essence-Omnion is an Altarca separate from The Barrelplex. Essence-Omnion does not necessarily contain more or less than The Barrelplex, but rather it contains a separate Cosmology of potentially equal or similar size. 'Contents' Any attempt to describe, define, understand or imagine Essence-Omnion would be futile. The scale of Essence-Omnion is so grand that very few aspects of it can be comprehended. However, there are a few facts which we are able to comprehend. Essence-Omnion is separated into two kingdoms: The Unmanifested Unlimited Possibilities and The Manifestation of Unlimited Possibilities. The Manifestation of Unlimited Possibilities contains everything that exists within Essence-Omnion while The Unmanifested Unlimited Possibilities contains everything else that possibly could exist within Essence-Omnion. These two kingdoms can further be separated into Spheres. Spheres are self-contained pockets of existence usually independent of other Spheres. Spheres can very in size, containing any number of dimensions, space, time, different Universes, different Multiverses or even larger structures. There is an uncountably infinite number of Spheres in both kingdoms, however most are beyond human comprehension and so we can only describe the contents of a select few Spheres. Your perception of reality entirely changes depending on which Sphere you are within. For example, from within The Primer (our Sphere), it appears that no other Spheres exist. Meanwhile, from within the Black Realm, other Spheres are widely known and accessible. Some Spheres are halfway between, for example there could be a Sphere from which some Spheres are accessible but not others. It is not just relations between Spheres that change, each Sphere has its own perception of reality shared by all its inhabitants, often known as an SPOV. This could go as far as creating an entirely false version of Essence-Omnion which you believe to be accessing while in reality you are only seeing a tiny portion of it. Known Spheres Due to the very nature of The Unmanifested Unlimited Possibilities, nothing can be known about any of its spheres. However, the contents of exactly nine spheres within The Manifestation of Unlimited Possibilities can be described: 1 - The Primer The Primer is the name given to our reality in its totality, primarily consisting of a three-dimensional plane of unknown size containing mostly empty space with matter scattered randomly throughout. It is unknown just how large the Primer is, it may be finite in size or it may be infinite. It is possible that the three-dimensional plane is not the entire sphere and there are other planes or even larger structures inside the Primer, although it is impossible to know at this current point in time. 2 - The Court The Court is an infinitely large three-dimensional plane much like our own universe. However, instead of planets and stars floating through a black void, The Court contains what appears to be only one planet, with an infinitely large ground, infinitely deep crust beneath and an infinitely vast sky above. In this Sphere is a group of three powerful entities known as the Court Trinity, who are powerful enough to travel between Spheres and attempt to maintain order across them and protect peaceful spheres from external threats. Very few other beings can travel between Spheres. 3 - The Black Realm The Black Realm is the second largest and third most dangerous of the nine Spheres. It is similar to The Court however is far darker and its varied environments (such as forests, savannas, fields, jungles and marshes) are far more twisted and horrifying in appearance. All throughout this Sphere exist countless horrifying and evil creatures. These pose a serious threat to other Spheres as it is far easier to enter and exit this Sphere compared to the others. 4 - The Hole The Hole is a Sphere which contains nothing whatsoever. No space, no time, no matter, no light, no dimensions, nothing. It could possibly be considered a form of Nonexistence or Nihil. It is impossible to enter it as nothing exists there in the first place, however by using a Type B Anomaly (explained later in the article) it is possible to override this and enter the Hole. 5 - The Haze The Haze is another infinite plane filled with nothing but a corrosive poisonous green haze. All forms of life are instantly contaminated and will be killed within 10 to 30 seconds. 6 - The Quarantined Zone This is not technically one Sphere, but three, however they are all identical. These three Spheres have been completely overrun and contaminated by a virus that can spread between Spheres of all kind, including the Primer. The virus is able to adapt and contaminate anything it finds, including the concept of reality itself. The Court Trinity have sealed this sphere off from all others to prevent the virus spreading. 7 - The Cemetery The Cemetery consists of nothing but a finite black void and a single planet. This planet once held life and even civilization, however an incredibly powerful being known as the Necromancer took control of the planet. The Necromancer gains power by consuming the souls of the dead, and seeks to become powerful enough to exit the Cemetery. Now, the purpose of all life there is to die to feed the Necromancer. 8 - The Cold Tomb The Cold Tomb is very similar to The Cemetery, as it is a lone planet floating in a finite black void. However, there is no life in this Sphere, as this planet is so cold that it reaches into temperatures far below absolute zero. Temperatures this low cause damage to all living things as well as most materials, meaning whatever this planet is made of must be either very durable or very resistant to cold temperatures as the planet remains unharmed. 9 - Psychedelia Psychedelia is the largest and most dangerous of the nine Spheres. It is at least the size of a Megaverse, if not larger, however all of its contents have no static form whatsoever. Psychedelia is made entirely of complete chaos and insanity without any order, overwhelming any and all who enter it. The only thing in the entire Sphere with any order is The Great Tree, a large sentient tree. As The Great Tree is the only thing to hold static form, it is the only thing capable of ruling over Psychedelia and thus is considered its ruler. Travel As mentioned above, it is theoretically possible to travel between Spheres. In some cases the specific SPOV of the Sphere you reside in will allow you to travel between Spheres in a similar way as traveling between Universes in a Multiverse. In others this may be more difficult and may require incredibly advanced technology capable of breaking down the walls of reality or incredible mystical and magical powers. In others still crossing between Spheres may be completely impossible due to your SPOV, in which case you must create anomalies to travel between Spheres. Anomalies There are a number of constants which exist and are true all across Essence-Omnion, and when one of these constants is broken, it is known as an Anomaly. Anomalies are difficult to create as they require breaking fundamental laws of reality and can be both incredibly useful and incredibly dangerous. There are three main types of Anomaly, varying in both impact and danger. A-type Anomalies are the least impactful and least dangerous anomalies. A-type Anomalies are simply small manipulations of the laws of reality resulting in events that are not intended to occur, such as temporal paradoxes and violations of causality. These anomalies can obviously cause danger on some level however they are not catastrophic events and cannot be manipulated to a great extent. B-type Anomalies are more impactful and meaningful anomalies which can be much more easily manipulated, but are also far more dangerous for all involved. B-type Anomalies involve not just manipulating the laws of reality, but breaking them. For example, putting yourself in a superposition that makes you both exist and not exist, or entering a realm that can't be entered, or being beyond a realm while still being inside it. These Anomalies are obviously incredibly useful and can be manipulated to overcome SPOVs, however they are also dangerous, as if the Anomaly is mishandled it can destroy not just singular entities like A-type Anomalies but entire Spheres. X-type Anomalies are the third and most dangerous type of Anomaly. X-type Anomalies are caused by violations of reality too great to even describe and the consequences are always lethal. There is no known way to manipulate an X-type Anomaly to your advantage, and the damage it will bring to the entities causing it and the Spheres they are connected to is immeasurably terrible. X-type Anomalies can accidentally be caused when pushing a B-type Anomaly to its limit, which is why it is important that when attempting to manipulate Anomalies, you must ensure you know what you are doing, or you could create an X-type Anomaly. 'Destroying Essence-Omnion' Many beings have an uncontrollable desire for destruction and thus wish to destroy the entirety of Essence-Omnion. However, destroying Essence-Omnion is nearly impossible because the concept of destruction is simply a part of Essence-Omnion. Even anomalies are a mere aspect of Essence-Omnion and thus could not be used to excape or destroy it. Nothing within the Manifestation of Unlimited Possibilities can destroy Essence-Omnion, otherwise all of it, including the Primer, would not exist. But as everything is possible somewhere within the mere idea of 'unlimited possibilities', meaning something that can destroy Essence-Omnion must exist somewhere within the Unmanifested Unlimited Possibilities, although by its very nature it is not manifested, and so has no effect on the rest of Essence-Omnion.Category:Cosmology Category:Beyond Cosmology Category:Hypercosmology Category:Verse Category:Box Category:Specific Locations